


Penguin Strike

by Phoenixs_Echo



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Hissatsu Animals, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixs_Echo/pseuds/Phoenixs_Echo
Summary: Sakuma and Genda have been released from the hospital following the events of Shin Teikoku Gakuen, but Sakuma can't seem to get his Emperor Penguin Number 2 to work. The penguins have gone missing.
Kudos: 9





	Penguin Strike

Genda and Sakuma hadn’t been released for much more than a week from the hospital when their new coach (and over cautious teammates) had finally given them the ok to perform their hissatsus. They couldn’t help but grin.

“I’m gonna send the ball flying past you, Genda!” Sakuma planted his foot on the ball.

Crouching down, Genda smirked. “You’re not getting anything past me!”

With a sharp whistle Sakuma kicked the ball as hard as he could forwards, but something was wrong.

“Emperor Penguin...”

The two other Teikoku players met the ball in a crossfire, noting the lack of power and shot it towards the goal in an attempt to make up for it. “...Number 2!”

With a frown Genda launched himself into the air and came down on the shot, “Power Shield!”

He realized the moment he touched the ball that he hadn’t needed a hissatsu.

With a frown, he picked it up

Cupping a hand beside his mouth he called across the field. “Hey Sakuma! You do know there’s supposed to be penguins, right?”

Sakuma walked over to him with a frown of his own.

“You’re not still hurt are you,” Genda fretted, looking concerned.

“No, no,” Sakuma shook his head. “I’m fine, I don’t know what happened. Let me try it again.”

Genda nodded and everyone got back into position. He made sure to watch closer this time.

“Emperor Penguin...”

“...Number 2!”

Genda caught the ball easily without his hissatsu.

He met Sakuma in the middle of the field. “It seems like you’re doing everything right, but the penguins aren’t forming.”

“Hm, one more time and then we can try calling the penguin whisperer,” Sakuma said, shooing Genda back into the goal...

Only for them to end up on the phone a minute later.

“Yeah, Kidou? We have a problem,” Genda paced, phone to his ear. “Ok, thanks.” With a click he hung up and turned to the rest of the team. “Kidou says he’ll be over in a bit. Shouldn’t take too long.”

Sakuma went to stand beside the goalkeeper. “It’s weird, I mean your power shield worked just fine.”

Genda hmmed. “Yeah, but your Emperor Penguin Number 2 is a variation of Emperor Penguin Number 1, maybe that has something to do with it? I mean Beast Fang and Power Shield are totally different from one another. We’ll see what Kidou has to say when he gets here.”

Sakuma nodded in agreement.

———————————————-

Kidou showed up a half hour later, straight from Raimon’s own soccer practice.

“Hey guys, what’s wrong?”

Sakuma and Genda glanced at each other, then faced Kidou. “The penguins are missing.”

Kidou froze, processing the information from his friends. “What?!”

“We’ll show you,” Sakuma dragged a stunned Kidou to the side while Genda took up the goal keeper position.

Kidou watched as Sakuma followed through with the move flawlessly, the two front shooters weren’t bad either, but still, Genda caught the ball without a moment of give on his side.

“Alright, Sakuma, take front row, I’ll start off the shot.”

Sakuma nodded and moved up, the other player stood on the side lines.

With a deep breath, Kidou whistled long and clear. Five penguin heads popped out of the ground, excited and eager as the flew after the soccer ball Kidou had kicked forward. But as the ball headed towards Sakuma the penguins emitted a sharp screeching noise and abandoned the hissatsu to dive back into their holes. 

Sakuma stumbled in shock, completely missing the ball.

Kidou and Genda stared.

“HUHHHHH?!”

“Ok. We definitely have a problem,” Kidou said. The three were now sitting criss cross on the field.

“Well, what are we going to do?” Genda asked, leaning into the circle.

Kidou smirked. “We’re going to go to the source.”

Sakuma and Genda looked at him, confused.

The goggle wearing, cape wielding boy stood. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he whistled as if starting Emperor Penguin Number 2.

Five penguins appeared, seeing Sakuma they hissed. The said boy reeled back, startled. Genda glanced nervously between his friend and the penguins and shifted towards Sakuma. Just in case.

Kidou kneeled to the penguin’s level, by now they had all clambered out of their holes and were staring at Sakuma who was pointedly avoiding their gaze.

Penguins were terrifying.

“Why are you all acting hostile towards Sakuma?” Kidou asked.

The middle penguin gave a huff. “Do you know what he did to us?”

Genda and Sakuma’s eyes widened at the talking penguin. Kidou seemed unsurprised, that did not shock Sakuma or Genda.

The penguin stuck out his leg as far as a stubby legged animal could, pointing to the bandage around it with his flippers while trying not to fall over. “And I’m fine compared to some of the others.”

“Others...?” Sakuma asked hesitantly.

“What? You didn’t possibly think that if that shot was too much for you to take that we’d be able to take it? We had to sub in another 5 penguins every time you shot!”

Sakuma physically flinched.

“You kicked the soccer ball with us! We’re on strike and filing a complaint for uncompensated work injuries!”

Everyone was silent, then Sakuma stood. He bent down, bowing as low as he could.

“I’m sorry!”

“...Sakuma?” Genda was surprised by his friend’s sudden action but then he stood too, bowing. “I’m sorry as well.”

When the two looked up a whole flock of penguins was before them, some more obviously hurt than others. Sakuma felt a wave of guilt crash through him, he calmed as Genda placed a hand on his shoulder.

“This is not your fault alone, Sakuma. It’s mine as well for going back to Kageyama and not doing more to dissuade you or myself. It’s also that lowlife’s fault for even getting us involved.” Genda paused, knowing his friend was listening even though his eyes were trained on the ground. “And we can throw Fudou under the bus too for being such a jerk and throwing a banana in my face.”

Sakuma chuckled at that. The cyan haired boy raised his head and studied the penguins, reaching a conclusion. “In repent for my actions I will look after you all until you are better. Your wounds were inflicted by me and I should be the one to treat them.”

A murmur rose up from the penguins, but it was not a bad sound. The lead penguin waddled forwards after conversing with the others. “They accept your proposal, but this is never to happen again or your hissatsus will forever be penguinless.”

Sakuma brightened, then Kidou tapped him on the shoulder.

“You know, these guys won’t fit in your house but you’re welcome to stay with them in mine,” Kidou offered with a convenient glint shinning off his goggles.

Sakuma couldn’t find an excuse to say no. Kidou had a point. “Ok, thank you Kidou.”

He turned to Genda and whispered quickly. “He totally just wants to spend more time with penguins.”

Genda held back a snort. He couldn’t agree more, the smirk on Kidou’s face said it all.


End file.
